


猫妖传-二十九章

by thekingofthegiraffe



Category: Krist - Fandom, SK - Fandom, sing'to
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofthegiraffe/pseuds/thekingofthegiraffe





	猫妖传-二十九章

「你去哪里了？」  
「你干嘛去了？」  
两人同时发出提问，不同的是，singto一如既往充满担忧的语气，而kit多少有点小脾气了。  
「P'sing这些天都好忙，那天跟爷爷视频也匆匆挂掉。」  
「那你呢，你去哪里了？」  
krist将这几天发生的事情再讲一遍，还没讲完singto就将他拦腰抱起放在自己大腿上。他何尝不想念自己的爱人，要听故事也必须相依相偎，他把头埋进krist的肩窝，深吸一口气后，剑眉轻轻皱在一起。  
「宝贝，你，多久没洗澡了！」  
「嗷～～～～你嫌弃我喔！」  
听到singto的话噔得一下全脸通红的krist，嘴硬地反抗回去，但也马上拨开singto的手打算走开，两天都在森林哪有时间洗澡。  
「不嫌弃，刚好我也两天没洗了，一起吧！」  
singto随即横抱起怀里之人，往浴室走去，恐高的krist一下紧紧抱住singto的脖子，他很紧张，却又莫名的有点期待。singto虽然动不动就亲他抱他，但从不强求进一步的发展，而krist从刚开始连牵手都害羞，到如今必须相拥才能安稳入睡，他早已对singto爱之入骨，这几天没有singto的晚上他都没怎么睡好呢。  
从浴缸水龙头流出来的热气慢慢填满浴室的空气。singto把kit放在盥洗台上，手稍稍用力地捏着他的下巴，迫不及待地吻上去。两人的舌头已经熟练的缠绕在一起，singto用舌尖搅动着kit口腔内所有的敏感点，热吻已经让kit招架不住，双手慢慢地攀上singto的肩膀，忘我的回吻着。  
「kit！呼吸！」  
「嗬～P'sing～」  
「你怎么那么可爱！」  
「你吻技什么时候变得那么好！」  
「每天想你的時候！」  
singto再次吻上那香甜的小嘴，然后慢慢吻到耳朵的软肉。singto随即脱掉自己和krist那妨碍的上衣，一边吮吸着锁骨，一边将那敏感的乳珠捏得力挺，krist微微轻颤着，承受着singto的攻城掠池，尽管咬住牙关，还是忍不住发出轻吟。  
这时，singto用沙哑的声音问  
「可以吗？kit！」  
krist是该懊恼还是该庆幸，自己的爱人在这个时候竟然还能问这种问题。  
krist转过头，轻轻回答一声「嗯！」  
听到回答的singto像是得到了鼓励，用湿热的舌头舔着krist的粉红奶冻忘，一手顺着腰间往下抚摸，松开皮带，慢慢沿着内裤边缘探进去，握住早已力挺的生理反应。  
krist的皮肤越发的发烫，忍不住发出诱人的呻吟，singto的吻就像盛夏的骤雨，密密集集地落下，撩起了大地更炽热的回应！  
浴室的热气让krist整个人越发的迷离，身上之人是他朝思暮想的男人，在害羞和渴望双重刺激之下，krist竟以人形幻化出尾巴卷着singto的大腿，主动帮助人褪去爱人碍事的裤子，再轻扫对方大腿根部的火热。  
krist不敢直视singto的硕大，娇羞的样子让singto再也忍不住，把人拦腰抱起走进浴缸。krist双手环在对方颈后，一幅受邀品尝的模样使singto本就发红的双眼并发出光芒。干燥的唇瓣自动寻找到了最近的水源，交缠的舌头发出了暧昧的水声。krist在下，整个身体都躺在浴缸里，狭窄的空间使他完全动弹不得，singto则一手搓揉着的krist后颈，一手拨开柜子的瓶瓶罐罐，取出一支准备已久的润滑剂。用沾满润滑剂的手温柔的帮krist做着扩张，蜜液和润滑液随着小穴的收缩不断涌入浴缸的水中，第一次承受的krist被刺激的扬起头发出呜鸣，他的手指紧紧抓住singto的后背，泪水在眼眶打转，但随着singto从一指变成两指，他整个头脑都被情欲控制着，嘴里发出嘤嘤的鸣叫。singto也没有冷落小kit，另一只手略施技巧地套弄着，当指腹轻轻滑过敏感的小口时，krist的娇喘声回荡在浴室的每一个角落。  
不满与现状的singto让krist整个骑坐在他身上，炽热的分身抵着早已渴望爱抚的小穴，singto还没有来得及调整好姿势，他的硕大就被krist整个吞了进去，两人同时发出低沉的吼声。粗大的分身每次的吞吐都刺激着krist的每一条神经，快感游走在他的全身以致于他已经完全使不上力，仅仅靠着尾巴环住singto的腰。两个人深入的契合，singto就像第一次偷腥的猫，扶着krist的腰卖力地操弄，还不忘赞扬krist。  
「kit！你真棒！」  
两人的身体像火把，互相燃烧着熊熊热火，欲望让krist那双黑亮的双眸越发迷离，singto每一次的撞击都让他不自觉地扭动身体，像是在逃避，更像在迎接。终于krist先缴械，白浊混入了水中，可身后的小穴却依然紧紧地吸附着singto的分身。singto抱着依然软绵绵的爱人再抽插了几下，也将白浊一同吐入水中。  
这浴缸的水是不能在洗澡了，但是krist实在是太累了，他闭着眼睛窝在singto的怀里，他想马上就睡觉。singto吻了一下他额头，轻轻帮krist做好清洁，把人捞出水抱回床上。他不忍心再把krist嘈醒，大不了明天早上再洗一次好了，singto是这么打着如意算盘的！


End file.
